41N9
by CatchingWind
Summary: The gang is back and playing DOOMED once more, but this time, a mysterious and powerful player named 41N9 interferes. Who is this mastermind? One-shot humor story!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! I got this idea while reading a random fanfic that had NOTHING to do with this one. This is kind of riding off of the game DOOMED featured in "Teacher of the Year". It's written in chatroom form. I don't know if you can figure out why 41N9 is… well I don't want to spoil it. I'm sorry, this idea will not leave me alone, but I will keep working on my other two stories. I kinda have writer's block on both of them. This will help clear my mind.**

**Disclaimer: Today I walked up to a random kid and asked him if he owned Danny Phantom. He smacked me and walked away, and that is why I still don't own Danny Phantom. :'-(**

41N9

GhostBoy14 = Danny

GothGal = Sam

TechnoGeek = Tucker

41N9 = ?

GhostBoy14 has entered DOOMED

GothGal has entered DOOMED

TechnoGeek has entered DOOMED (A/N 41N9 is already playing)

GhostBoy14- Ugh! I'm getting so aggravated with this player! I can't beat them!

TechnoGeek- Who're you talking about, Danny?

GothGirl- Oh it's probably that 41N9 player. They are so tough to beat!

TechnoGeek- Why do you keep referring to them as 'they'?

GothGirl- Because girls can play video games, too! Remember that incident with Technus? I was the one who saved your butt!

GhostBoy14- Sam does have a point. Plus Danielle would probably get on me too. Now maybe if I used my ghost powers…

GothGirl- You do know that's cheating? I hope.

41N9- Nobody can get me! Not even if you have ghost powers, Mr. GhostBoy.

GhostBoy14- Somebody kill me. WHY did I do that?

TechnoGeek- Nice move, Danny.

41N9- That's who I figured you were.

GhostBoy14- Wait, you know me?

41N9- A lot better than you think I do! *charges up blast and shoots Danny, Sam, and Tucker*

GothGirl- Nice going. Now we're only down to half of our life!

41N9- Unfortunately for you three, I already have six of the seven keys to winning the game!

TechnoGeek- NOOOO! We can't let them win!

41N9- Luckily for you, since no one else can claim them, I'm going to be resting. I can't wait to win, but even heroes need sleep. Especially ones who work so often they can't keep track of it.

41N9 has left DOOMED

GhostBoy14- What did they mean by heroes? And working so often they can't keep track of it?

GothGirl- Don't know, don't care. See ya, geeks.

GothGirl has left DOOMED

TechnoGeek- Hey! We're not geeks!

GhostBoy14- Well, your screen name does have the word 'geek' in it.

TechnoGeek- …

GhostBoy14- It's true!

TechnoGeek- Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna take a nap. I'm pretty pooped myself.

TechnoGeek has left DOOMED

GhostBoy14- That settles it. I'm going ghost! *changes into Danny Phantom* That's better. Now I at least have a chance at defeating 41N9.

41N9 has entered DOOMED

GhostBoy14- Huh? I thought they said they were gonna rest! Hey you!

41N9- You don't know much about deception, do you Danny?

GhostBoy14- How do you know my name?

41N9- Like I said before, I know you a lot better than you think I do, Phantom.

GhostBoy14- Sometimes I feel like such an idiot.

41N9- You kind of are. I've seen your grades more than once, Danny. It's never gone above a C+ average.

GhostBoy14- Ignoring that. But now I can tear you apart!

41N9- Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want to hurt your own sister, would you?

GhostBoy14- Wait a minute, sister? How can you be- Dani?

41N9- I can't believe you didn't figure out it was me before now!

GhostBoy14- But why the 41N9 name?

41N9- It's a code, smartie. Betcha can't figure it out!

GhostBoy14- That's it! I'm coming upstairs!

41N9 has left DOOMED

GhostBoy14 has left DOOMED

**Yay! I like this one. If you think you figured out the code for Danielle's screen name, tell me via reviewing! If you figure it out, I'll give you… umm… what will I give you? Umm… O_o Wasn't really planning on this… Uh…, don't kill me!**

**Review me!**

**-dani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ok ok ok! I'm getting sick of people telling me the wrong answer to the code for Dani's screen name. No offense to ya'll. But I decided to be nice and create this to clear things up for you! *smiles a cheesy grin to the crowd* Anyway, here's the true code for it!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Must I say it?**

** Danny: Yes, it's my show so you have to do it.**

** Me: No it's not! It's Butch Hartman's!**

** Danny: See? You just did the disclaimer!**

** Me: *fumes at Danny***

** Danny:… I should probably run now.**

** Me: Yeah you better! *goes ghost and chases after Danny***

"You said that your screen name was a code. By any chance, could you tell me what it was?" Danny asked me one day as we were flying our way to school.

"Oh my gosh! You haven't figured it out yet? It's the simplest code EVER!" I exclaimed.

"To you, yeah! But to me? No. Please explain it!"

"Ugh. Fine! Ok so I took the numbers one through nine, and then I took the first nine letters of the alphabet and put them with the corresponding number. You know, one is A, two is B, so on and so on. You following me?"

"Yeah, go on…"

"Then I just took the other letters of the alphabet and just put them down as they were. So, I took 'Dani', used my code, and formulated the name '41N9'. See?"

"So, if I was listening right, your whole name would be 41N95LL5 65NTON?"

"Yep. Though sometimes I use zero for O. Makes it more code-like."

"Can I tell Sam and Tucker? They're dying, too."

"No. I really didn't want to tell you, but you're my brother."

"Can I use it?"

"Only when our parents are around and we are talking about us."

I sighed happily. I know my brother isn't as smart as me, but all in all, I love him. Oops, did I say I love him? I meant I love _outsmarting_ him! Silly me!

Although… he is one cool brother.

**Short, sweet, and to the point. So sorry, but I wanted to reveal the code at one time without having to reply to every single one of you… not that I don't like it. :) Yes, I am going to work on my other stories tonight, but FanFiction is acting up on me, so I might not be able to do much. I have a bunch of stories I want to start, but it's not letting me. I'll do my best though!**

**Signing off**

**-dani**


End file.
